


Bathwater

by MagiKat409



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: The mind wonders while sitting in your own bathwater; sometimes to sexy places.





	Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own JDM nor any of his characters. This is a work of pure fiction and is UN-BETAED. Any grammer errors and such are my bad, so please excuse them. Anyways, enjoy!

Three short, ivory candles flickered softly in the darkness. Their flames seemed to dance with a mild draft that haunted the room, the yellow light reflecting in bath water that seemed black in the darkness. 

The slight motion of soft legs only seemed to give the flames more life as one limb bent, a smooth, shaven knee emerging from the surface. 

Small beads of water slid down the exposed, silken skin as a breathy sigh slipped from full, parted lips, the sound erotic and gentle, tinged just barely with frustration. 

Her eyes rested softly shut, dark locks of red hair framing a slender face as they spilled down from a bun set atop her lulled back head, propped against the cool porcelain edge of the tub.

The knee peaking out from the water leaned slightly to the side as she spread her legs scarcely, gentle waves building with the motion beneath the warm liquid surface. 

The sounds of her sighs turned into low, throaty moans as fingers hidden by seemingly dark water caressed her most delicate areas.

Slim digits expertly spread apart the soft, bare folds of her pussy, one finger reaching down and dipping just barely inside of her before moving to rub an engorged clit.

The motion made the pitch of her voice rise, causing her to press the sensitive nub harder, moving in short circles. 

“Fuck” she breathed, the word tumbling gently past her lips as the movements became more needy, her back arching just slightly as deep moans followed the word.

The spark of an orgasm just barely tickled through her body as she let two fingers dive deep inside her. The experienced digits took on a slight curve as she reached for a spot inside, the tips of her fingers touching and pressing, caressing in a small back and forth motion.

It wasn’t much longer before she was almost frantically racing after the orgasm that kept threatening to engulf her, but never quite exploded. Fingers quickly moved to rub her clit hard, legs spreading wide open now.

It went on like that for what could have been hours until she was so frustrated that beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her flushed face. 

A shiver coursed through her body like a small wave that was never quite big enough for her orgasm to surf upon, and she soon withdrew tired fingers with an aggravated sigh. 

“God damn it.” she cursed lowly, two hands resting on the sides of the tub to support her weight as she rose. 

The sound of draining water covered up any further words of aggravation as she reached for a plush, green towel. Water dripped and rolled down the fluid curves of her body, a few thin canals streaming across the incline of her back, following down the smooth slope of her ass until they dripped from the backs of shapely thighs. 

She dried herself carelessly, barely letting the fluffy material of the towel sweep across her body, beginning with soft breasts, and then traveling down across her stomach.

She didn’t bother with pajamas or a robe after blowing out the candles and exiting the bathroom, a hand coming up to pull her hair loose from its tie. Soft brown locks fell across her back, sweeping just above the slope that led to a nicely rounded rear. 

Her frustration was voiced by a near grumble as she climbed into bed, pulling only a cool, thin sheet up over herself, the material outlining her form nicely and clinging to places where she had neglected drying. 

A hand was soon caressing the peeks of her tits, fingers turning large nipples and pinching softly before traveling downwards. Her tongue absently swept across lips as her eyes fell shut, a near groan slipping out as she began to gingerly touch herself. 

Her motions were soft and almost timid, trying to tease herself into some kind of frenzied state. Three agile digits reached inside her damp pussy, the pad of her hand rubbing ever so slightly across an aroused clit, making her body quiver momentarily. 

She thought about reaching for the neon green dildo stored away in the end table next to her bed, but her frustration soon gave way into exhaustion, the motion of her fingers slowing until the digits were simply resting between the soft folds of her lips.

Slow, deep breaths began to heave her chest as the darkness of sleep enveloped her, body mostly still and peaceful. It wasn’t long before the gentle rhythm of a heart beat touched her ears, the pressed together lashes of closed eyes seeming to flutter in time with the sound. She heard that sound a myriad of times; the soothing rhythm of drums sweeping through her ears and soon pulsing throughout her entire being.

She basked in it; let it flow over her until the sound took over her body, swaying gently. Intense brown eyes then fluttered open, the orbs nearly black in the darkness of night. 

A roaring fire reflected across their glossy surface as she stared intently into it; flames of yellow, orange, blue, and white dancing in time with the pulsing of drums, shakers, and bells.  
Every now and then scattered voices could be heard singing as if they were soft breezes, the chants acting as their own musical instrument. 

She didn’t have to look back to know that there was an entire line of drummers behind her, the players acting as voices of spirit as their entraining music moved scattered dancers around the fire. 

Her hands rested gently upon the tops of her knees as she sat on the ground cross-legged, dark silhouettes of naked men and women being moved as if on strings controlled by the music. 

Their forms seemed to give the fire a new definition, almost as if they were a part of both flame and music. 

Even with the closeness of crackling fire, she wasn’t hot, but was instead warm, the fire seeming to wrap her form in gentle comfort. 

Every now and then a dancer would pass right through her as if either she or they were a ghost. 

Their movement didn’t unsettle her, and she would sway momentarily as their energy seemed to intertwine and dance with her own briefly.

“Fucking beautiful, isn’t it?” A gruff, male voice seemed to ghost through her as if it were one of the dancers, not at all disrupting or startling her, the sound almost becoming a part of the music.

“Mmm.” she breathed the simple affirmative with a slight nod, somehow knowing that he wasn’t simply talking about the fire or the music.

Her body relaxed into the feeling of strong hands coming to a rest upon her shoulders, slightly calloused fingers soon sliding down her arms, caressing the skin with a softness she had never felt before. She could feel him crouching down behind her, and she relaxed against him, dark eyes never once leaving the fire. 

She felt completely comforted and safe against him, protective arms soon encircling her, holding her closely. His hands slowly caressed her thighs, fingertips gently petting the flesh. Nails softly dragged across the skin leaving thin white lines in their wake, the marks soon becoming invisible, though managing to send small sparks of electricity through her. 

“You feel so nice.” Her words held a tone of absence, but were filled with meaning as she pressed back against him in earnest.

She gave a soft, heated sigh when she felt a hard arousal against her back, soon pressing against it, feeling his cock give a slight twitch of excitement. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to make small movements in time with the music, her body rubbing against his, enticing and teasing him just slightly. He couldn't help releasing a slow moan in reply, his breath caressing against her neck, causing her body to tremble lightly against him. 

For the first time she turned her head just slightly to look at him, soft, dark locks sweeping just barely across the side of her face. She had seen him countless times before, whether in dream or life, but she felt as if she was seeing him for the very first time. 

Earthy brown eyes seemed to pierce her soul, their depths being an ocean of emotion. Onyx locks streaked with wisps of gray much like his facial hair. His lips were turned into a soft smile that warmed her soul.

“I wish we were alone.” The words fell from her lips honestly, two sets of eyes boring into each other with a calm sort of intensity. 

The corners of his mouth tugged upward in amusement and agreement, the joyful smile reaching his eyes and dancing therein reply. 

Startled surprise momentarily shot through her as arms lifted her with ease, cradling her like a babe as he stood, dancing eyes and a warming smile soon putting her at ease.

“Are you afraid, darlin?” he asked in a calming tone, causing one corner of her mouth to twitch upwards in an amused smirk.

“How could I be?” was her honest response as she wound her arms around his neck to offer some support. 

She was graced with his gentle, approving grin and a small, suggestive wag of his eyebrows as he took steps forward into the flames. Hot coals sizzled like water on fire beneath his feet, though they didn’t appear to burn as he didn't waver from his stance in the least. 

Flames that appeared to be a rainbow of colors encompassed their forms and danced happily around them as he paused inside the fire. Then, for the first time, his lips found hers, the delicate flesh parting and coming together gently.

A soft tongue slipped into her mouth to slide against hers, the wet muscles colliding and dancing together in earnest. Gentle sighs that seemed to be riddled with relief fell from her mouth into his as he stepped through to the opposite side of the fire.

The sound of the heart beat drums seemed distant as they emerged, the rhythm being more felt than heard, almost as if it were their own heart beats that caused it. She could see a new light bathing her closed eyelids before ever opening them, and it could have been entire centuries that their lips were joined together in that kiss, the motion deep yet soft. 

As lips finally parted, sweet breath caressing each other momentarily, two sets of eyes opened to the light of day. The sun was now the only fire that warmed them, and it beat down gently upon their forms, enveloping them with its serenity. Thick, lush grass tickled the bottoms of her feet as she was set down, and her eyes finally left his, taking in the beauty of their surroundings. 

It was the picture of a fairy tale. Fields of unknown, rainbow flowers swayed lazily in a warm breeze, butterflies that appeared to hold the magick of the fae seeming to lounge upon their petals. Far beyond the field lay a dense, green forest that elevated into hills. In the far off distance the small plateaus would eventually become mountains, their growth alive with a promise of adventure within. The air was as sweet as the newness of spring, and she couldn't help but to fill her lungs with it.

Even in the midst of all the fairy tale beauty, she didn't long to explore her surroundings as she turned back to the man, her eyes alive and sparkling with vigor. It wasn't another moment until she was on him, nearly leaping into his arms to crush her lips against his. 

He caught her with a fair amount of surprise, falling back onto the ground as a short, amused chuckle fell from him into her. She didn’t break away or relax her grip as they fell; only kissing harder and exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Her body pressed neatly against his, legs straddling his own naked hips as she ground down passionately, causing deep groans from them both to collide against their lips. She couldn't help but be eager; the feelings of electricity seeming to over take her, sending her into a frenzied state. It wasn't too much longer before she longed for the adventure that his body held, and had to explore every inch of him with lips and tongue. 

She bit teasingly against his lips with a sly smile as she pulled her mouth from his, their eyes meeting and holding excitement that sent a chill down her spine. Her tongue made a wet trail along the crook of his neck, teeth nipping and sinking delicately into the warm flesh as they moved downwards. 

Small nipples caught her attention, and she couldn't help but suck one into her mouth, circling the bud with her tongue before sucking avidly, a hand roaming and touching everywhere she could reach, purposely avoiding his hardness in loo of caressing his inner thighs. 

“Oh fuck!” he groaned, watching as her mouth make its way down, warm breath soon caressing his cock, a soft tongue reaching out to tease the hard length in one smooth motion.

He stared intently, a fire held in the hazel depths of his eyes as she made small, short licks all over the proud arousal, heat seeping from it and warming her cheeks. When his cock was covered with wetness she engulfed it in one quick motion, letting the entire length slide down to the back of her throat. His head fell back, small strands of black cascading across his forehead as his hands tangled in her hair gently, and he couldn't control the moans that tumbled from his lips, the sound becoming stronger as the seconds passed.

Her own groan vibrated against his cock, sending tingles of excitement through his body as she made quick strokes up and down, her cheeks caving in slightly with suction. When she felt his balls tightening, a smile formed around his cock, and a hand came up to grip the base of his dick. She squeezed the flesh tightly, not allowing his upcoming release to explode as she sucked hard on the head, a tongue snaking out to lick and swirl around the tip.

“Fucking hell! You’re gonna make me cum!” he groaned loudly, his eyes flying open with a fair amount of urgency as he coaxed her mouth away from his pulsing cock.

She couldn't help but be a little pleased with herself as their eyes met, desire swimming in their depths, and a smile dancing on the glossy surface. A near growl met her ears as he pushed her back upon the grass, invading her mouth with his tongue passionately. She sucked the wet muscle completely into her mouth as she had his shaft, enticing a strangled moan from him, and he pulled away with a smirk, his eyes seeming to darken with his arousal like a predator who caught his pray.

It was her turn to fall back, moaning as wet lips encased a nipple, his tongue flicking the bud quickly before biting not too gently. Her body gave a hard shutter, breath leaving her in a near scream before he sucked the nub hard. She spread her legs as a hand trailed down her stomach, finger tips beginning to tease the outer lips of her pussy, the flesh puffy and soft. The feeling of wetness seeped from the folds as he teased her, his prickly beard grazing her inner thighs, a single finger merely brushing against her clit, causing her to shutter.

“Oh gods, please!” she begged, coaxing a smiled from him as he repeated his assault on the other nipple, blue eyes darting up to watch her face contort with need.

“Please, what?” he asked teasingly, though made no move yet to give her what she wanted.

“Fuck!” she screamed as that torturous finger swept across her aroused clit, the digit pressing and rubbing it just shortly before withdrawing to lightly pet her outer lips. “P-Please lick me…” she managed to moan through raspy breaths. “Gods! More, please!”

He smiled around her nipple, satisfied, and began the descent downwards, pausing just briefly to dip his tongue into her naval. 

Her body shivered as warm breath ghosted across her sex, and he soon teasingly licked her clit, enticing a deep moan from her. He didn't continue torturing her, and was soon spreading her pussy, a soft wet tongue diving into the depths.

A stream of groans fell out of her mouth as she spread her legs far apart, allowing him complete access to her most sacred area, not able to help the slight thrusting of her hips. He held he down, soon concentrating on the engorged bud as one set of fingers penetrated her, curving and massaging the sensitive areas inside. 

It wasn't long before she was nearly screaming, head thrown back in utter bliss as her orgasm shook her body. He groaned deeply in response, his cock twitching of its own accord, and in one smooth, quick motion he withdrew his mouth from her pussy, soon replacing it on her lips.

Her screams turned to orgasmic murmurs, the sound falling into his lips and being echoed with his own as he sheathed himself inside her, his cock filling her perfectly. They both tore their lips away at this point, their groans not being withheld as her inner walls gripped and pulsed around   
his length. 

“Oh gods! Fuck me, fuck me hard!” she pleaded, nails digging half moon indentations into his hips unawarely.

Not a moment was wasted as he complied, soon withdrawing his cock to the tip, and slamming back into her hard, electing a moan that turned into a scream. His movements turned fast, shoving his hard cock in and out of her wet pussy at a rapid pace, their voices mixing in the ecstasy they felt building and building inside of them. 

She briefly managed to look at his face as he neared completion, finding the way he looked erotic and arousing, causing her to once again be thrown over the edge. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum again!” she moaned out as her soft, inner walls tightened around his cock.

The pulsing of her pussy coaxed his own orgasm, and he could no longer hold it back as he groaned loudly, soon filling her sex with warm, sticky seed with an incoherent scream, the fluid streaming down the inside of her thigh as her eyes fell tightly shut.

She couldn’t stop the intense feeling that rocked her body, making her quiver and squirm, the sensation not going away after what felt like several minutes.

“Oh fuck…” she heard herself moan as her eyes parted, opening to the new light of day, and finding that it was her own fingers buried inside her instead of a hard cock.

“Ahhhh!” She couldn't keep the groan from surfacing as she absently kicked the bed sheet off, leaving her body exposed.

Not for a single second did she withdraw her fingers from her pussy; letting the digits dive deep inside as her other hand crept down to rub her clit in hard circles as her legs spread shamelessly. 

This time it wasn't long at all before her hips were bucking frantically, an orgasm finally crashing through her body as her voice filled the room with loud moans.

“Fucking hell.” She breathed, finally stated as she relaxed into her bed. “What a dream.”


End file.
